Thunder High (HUMAN WARRIORS)
by Tiny Social Life
Summary: HUMAN WARRIORS. The newly named Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf are going to high school for the first time, complete with drama, romance, bullys, New friends, and a lamp? #BAD AT SUMMARIZING. Rated M for violence and me being paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Alliegiances**

**Staff:**

**Firestar-principal**

**Mousefur-teacher**

**Cloudtail-teacher**

**Thornclaw-gym coach **

**Leafpool-nurse**

**Ashfur-counselor**

**Brambleclaw-vice principal**

**Students:**

**Jayfeather-small, skinny blind boy with messy dark gray hair, almost black, and bright blue eyes and pale skin**

**Lionblaze-broad shouldered, tall boy with spiky brownish ginger hair, amber eye contacts, and his signature red hoodie. Very good at sports and very tan**

**Hollyleaf-slender, tall, girl with jet black, shoulder length hair, soft green eyes, and pale skin. Very intelligent **

**Briarlight-a bright spirited girl, paralyzed from the waist down, with long, wavy dark brown hair, a few freckles, and glasses. Always in wheelchair**

**Berrynose- tall, muscular guy with creamy blonde colored hair, dark blue eyes, and comes from a rich family.**

**Cinderheart-petite girl with waist length, pale gray hair, sky blue eyes, aran light skin. More of a tomboy skater girl, never wears makeup**

**Hazeltail-tall girl with gray and white highlighted hair, dark green eyes arant an skin**

**Mousewhisker-short boy with gray and white streaked hair, soft green eyes, and carries a rock around for absolutely no apparent reason.**

**Honeyfern-A tall girl with waist length light, wavy blonde hair, a curvy figure, deep sea blue eyes, always wears makeup and usually wears a sweater and skirt. **

**Birchfall-Average height guy with sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin**

** Rosepetal-short, slender girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.**

* * *

"Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, come forward."

Jaypaw felt his brother rest his hand on his shoulder and guide him up to the stage. The principal, Firestar, greeted each of them with a warm handshake.

"Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and to defend your town, even at the cost of your life?"Firestar asked, voice steady and strong. Lionpaw raised his chin. "I do."his voice was loud and clear, only a bit shaky. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionblaze. The town of Thunder honors your courage and your eagerness, and we welcome you as a full high school student at Thunder High." Firestar spoke the words Jaypaw has heard so many times that were about to be spoken to him.

"Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and defend your town, even at the cost of your life?" Jaypaw could sense anxiety coming off his sister in waves. "I do."she vowed softly. Jaypaw knew how much this meant to her. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Hollyleaf. The town of Thunder honors your loyalty and your thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full student at Thunder High." Firestar shook her hand, then moved up to Jaypaw.

"We have a special ceremony for Jaypaw. Leafpool, come do it."he said warmly, moving aside for Leafpool. Leafpool rested her hand on Jaypaw's shoulder. "Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the code of the medics, to stand apart from town rivalries, and to heal and protect your town at any cost?"she asked, emotion filling her voice. "I do."Jaypaw cursed inwardly as his voice cracked and shook. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your name. Jaypaw, from now on, you will be known as Jayfeather. The towns honor your knowledge and your determination, and we welcome you as a full student of Thunder High."she spoke loudly, pride in her voice.

"Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Jayfeather!"the school cheered. "Great job!"Squirrelflight, their mother, beckoned them from the visitors area. The three ran towards her, but Jayfeather stopped. "What's that sound?"he asked. It was a...barking sound? "Jayfeather, we got you a guide dog."Squirrelflight shoved a leash in to his hand. Jayfeather sighed. He hated dogs. He had always been afraid of them. His mother brushed a lock of dark gray hair out of his face.

Jayfeather shrugged her away. "Mom! I'm too old for that!"he complained, and she just moved on to fixing Lionblaze's hair. "You all need hair cuts. Oh, and the dog's name is Jigsaw."she said as she licked her thumb and smoothed the spiky goldish brown hair on Lionblaze. He ducked away and went to pet Jigsaw. "He's a German shepherd."Jayfeather's brother told him. He shrugged and tested Jigsaw out. "Uh...go to Hollyleaf."he told it. The dog pulled him towards his sister. It was awkward to walk with the dog pulling him, but he guessed he'd get used to it.

"Jayfeather!" the newly named Flametail ran over to Jayfeather. "I like your name!"he grinned. "Uh, thanks, I like yours too." Jayfeather had never been very social. "LIONBLAZE LIONBLAZE LIONBLAZE LIONBLAZE LIONBLAZE!" Tigerheart hug tackled his cousin. Lionblaze grinned up at him. Jayfeather groaned. He knew what was coming next. "Ew! What's that smell! Must be that gross dog! And Lionblaze! Why is your hair so messy! You look like you fell in a bush. And Hollyleaf! How many times have I told you that green is not your color!?"

Dawnpelt's annoying voice said loudly. Jayfeather heard his brother wriggle our from underneath Tigerheart and go outside. "Oh no. What's he doing?!"gasped Hollyleaf. They all peered through the window. He heard Tigerheart and Flametail laugh and Hollyleaf face palm. "What did he do?"sighed Jayfeather. "He gave Dawnpelt the loser sign and jumped in a bush."

Jayfeather laughed and high-fived his brother as he walked in. "Good one." grinned Jayfeather. "I think Dawnpelts after mah blood."whispered Lionblaze. Jayfeather punched his shoulder and jumped when Firestar, who was on stage, spoke again.

"Since you have all been home trained until now, we will all get to know the school, and each other. I will assign you to a group and that group will tour a certain part of the school and get to know each other. Then we will rotate."he instructed in his deep voice. "Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Lionblaze, you will be guided by Cloudtail."He motioned to a younger looking guy next to him with snowy white hair and bright blue eyes. "Hollyleaf, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Toadstep, and Rosepetal, you will be guided by Mousefur." He motioned to an older woman with dark brown hair and a stern looking face. "Jayfeather and Briarlight, you will be guided by Brightheart. The rest of you come to me."

Jayfeather's jaw dropped as his sibling ran to their group. Brightheart?! Briarlight?! Did they think they weren't capable!? "Go to Brightheart."muttered Jayfeather, and he let Jigsaw guide him over to an unfamiliar woman. "You must be Jayfeather! You're..."she was asking what was wrong with him! "I'm blind."Jayfeather said through clenched teeth. "And you, dear?"she asked the girl he had sensed next to him. "My legs are paralyzed. "a girls voice said. "I'm Briarlight!"she giggled. Jayfeather sighed. "Okay, guys! Let's go to-"she began, only to be cut off by Jayfeather. "We're not helpless you know. You don't have to speak to us like we're dumb."he said, crossing his arms. He could sense her embarrassment. "Sorry."she said. Jayfeather gave her a curt nod. Briarlight gave his shoulder a small squeeze. He reached out with his power and could feel her happiness that someone understood. He looked at her and gave her small smile.

"Right. So, You're new here. I'd show you around, but I think you two should get to know each other. So I'll take you to the library and you guys can talk."she told the two, and Briarlight let out a little excited squeal. A few moments later (the library wasn't far), Jayfeather was sitting down at a table and Briarlight stopped her wheelchair next to him.

"So, how long have you been paralized?"he asked. "Oh, just a few months. How long have you been blind?"she asked. "Since I was born."he explained. "What do you like to do?" Briarlight seemed interested. "Uh...I like to read, in Braille of course, and I like to play my..."he trailed off, looking embarrassed. "Your...?"Briarlight prompted. "...flute.."he admitted. He knew most flute players were girls. "Cool! I like to read too, and I like to sing, and I like to eat!"she grinned. Jayfeather laughed. "Do you have any siblings?"he asked. "Yeah! Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. The lucky punks got to go in tour with Firestar!"Briarlight sounded amazed, not jealous.

"You?"she asked. "I have a sister, Hollyleaf, and a brother, Lionblaze."he told her. Briarlight beamed. "We have a lot in common!"she smiled. Jayfeather felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. Happiness. He felt happy around Briarlight. He felt like he could laugh around her. He guessed it was her spirit. "So, you're a medic?"asked Briarlight.

"Yeah, well, not a full one at least. I'm still an apprentice, technically. "he sighed. Briarlight smiled. "I wanted to be a warrior."she said dreamily. She told Jayfeather all about her hopes and dreams. He listened intently, finding her talk quite enchanting. The two swapped numbers and it was time to go too soon.

(LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE)

Jayfeather grinned to himself as the family ate dinner that night. Lionblaze stared at him, mouth open. Hollyleaf snapped her fingers in front of his face, and he jumped. "You okay, buddy?" Brambleclaw frowned. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Jayfeather smiled and took a drink of his water. Lionblaze and Squirrelflight exchanged a glance. "What HAPPENED in there?"he asked.

Jayfeather laughed. "Nothing."he went back to grinning to himself. Suddenly the phone rang. Brambleclaw walked over and picked it up. "Hello? Yes. Fine."he put a hand over the speaker. "Jayfeather! It's for you."he told his son. Jayfeather jumped up and took it. "Hello? Hey! Glad you called. One sec."he looked at Squirrelflight. "Can I go outside?"she nodded and he rushed out.

Lionblaze looked at his father. "Well?"he asked. His father laughed. "It was a girl." he gave his children a knowing look. Hollyleaf awwwed. "Jayfeather's got a girlfriend!"she giggled. Lionblaze looked surprised. "But Jayfeather NEVER grins like that. This girl must really be...something." he said. Hollyleaf and him exchanged a sly look. "May we be excused?"grinned Hollyleaf. Brambleclaw returned the grin. "Don't get caught."he warned. The two jumped up and went to the back guest room, sneaking out the window. They settled behind a bush and listened.

"Yeah. I know right!? That made me so angry."they heard their brother's voice. "Oh, you have to go? Oh. Okay. Bye, Briarlight."they heard the beep as he hung up. He stood up and glared blindly at the bush. "Come out guys."he huffed. "WHOOOO IIIISSS BRIARLIGHT?!"demanded Lionblaze, jumping out and tackling his brother. Jayfeather squirmed under him.

"A friend!" he said, blushing. Hollyleaf grinned. "Oh, a FRIEND. And is this friend...pretty?"she teased. "Get off of me." snapped Jayfeather. Lionblaze pinned Jayfeather's skinny arms above his head with one hand and tickled his stomach with the other. "No-stop-please-stop-"he managed to gasp out between laughs. He finally rolled out from under his brother and scrambled up, gasping for breath.

Hollyleaf pulled him in to a bear hug. "TELL US OR FACE THE TICKLE!"she demanded, Lionblaze laughing as he watched his brother struggle frantically. He knew his brother HATED being tickled. "Okay! Fine!"Jayfeather finally pushed her off. "Briarlight is a girl I took the tour with today. Brightheart was acting like we were idiots, and we kind of talked about how annoying it is when people tiptoe around our differences. She can't walk. And I gave her my number. No big deal."

Jayfeather shrugged. "HUGE DEAL!"shrieked Hollyleaf. The first day is tomorrow! We have to get you a cute outfit!"she dragged Jayfeather upstairs to their room and opened his closet. "You need to look decent. Here, try this." Jayfeather frowned. "How do I know you're not making me look stupid?" he asked. "Lionblaze help me!"called Hollyleaf. Lionblaze ran in with a lamp. "WHAT?!"he shouted. "Uh, help me decide what Jayfeather should wear."she told him.

"Oh. Kay."Lionblaze put down the lamp and pulled out some jeans and gray a t-shirt. "Simple. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."he grabbed the lamp and strutted out. Hollyleaf face palmed and Jayfeather sighed. "So disappointing."

**Yay! The first chapter of a story I've wanted to do for a while. R & R, and here ish da challenge of the week: What is the name of Scourge's two siblings? Oh and guys! Gimme suggestions PLEEEEEEEAAAASE. I need them. So DO NOT HESITATE TO SUGGEST! Who should I add in? Should I add students from the other towns (clans), as transfer? Who? What? Where? Oh geez I'm confused. Does anyone have an Advil? **


	2. Getting ranked?

**Congrats to Jayfeather444 for being the first to answer the question! YAYYYYY! Anyway, yeah it's finally done. Not as good as last chapter, but it's something. Response to mah reviews ;) :**

**Flame-rubix cube: That they shall! :)**

**DCB: I was planning to do that, along with some Heathertail drama.**

**Zestyperiwinkle: Thanks! And yes, I did do that. I'm not used to doing blind characters. One side of my brain is like, 'fix that', and the other side is just like, 'shhh keep going they won't know just accept it.' XD**

**NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY-**

**Lionblaze: disclaimer. Tiny don't own nothin.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP!" Lionblaze shouted to his sleeping sister. He grinned as Hollyleaf jumped out of bed and tripped over her own feet. She glared at him. "Hurry! It's our first day, and Jayfeather's already dressed and ready."he called as he ran back to his room and pulled out his clothes.

He quickly pulled on some dark colored jeans and a red t-shirt with the school jacket and rushed out the door, hopping on one foot as he put on his white sneakers. "Brush your hair!"snorted Hollyleaf as she ran through the hall, wearing a green tank, black sweater, and black skinny jeans.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes and ran in to the bathroom, grabbing the bush and running down the stairs as he ran it through his spiky hair a few times. "Hey Jay!" Lionblaze greeted his blind brother, who was eating cereal at the table with Brambleclaw, who was drinking his coffee and checking the mail.

"Is Hollyleaf up?"asked Jayfeather, pausing. Lionblaze nodded, then remembered his brother couldn't see. "Mhmm."he said as he popped some bread in the toaster, running out to check himself in the mirror. He looked at himself. His spiky gold-brown hair was, well, spiky, his eyes gleamed with anticipation, and he wore a big grin. "Lookin good Lion."Hollyleaf joked as she ran down the stairs.

"Jayfeather looks better. He wore the clothes we picked." he told his sister as he struck a random pose. "I'm surprised."she said. She whistled at Jayfeather as she passed, and his face turned bright red. Lionblaze laughed and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Ready to see BRIARLIGHT?!"he shouted, making Jayfeather turn around and punch his shoulder, hard.

"Owww."Lionblaze pouted and rubbed it. Brambleclaw glanced up from the mail. "So Briarlight's the girls name, eh?"he grinned. Jayfeather blushed even more. "We're just friends!"he protested, and Lionblaze laughed. "Just be careful where your affections fall." Lionblaze looked up as Squirrelflight said this. She was washing dishes.

"We wouldn't want you breaking the code." Hollyleaf added. "How many times do I have to say it before you get it! We. Are. Just. Friends." Jayfeather huffed, looking flushed. Just then the school bus honked. Jayfeather jumped up and grabbed his bag as Lionblaze grabbed the toast and tossed a piece to Hollyleaf.

"C'mon! Here's Jigsaw's leash." Lionblaze handed his brother the leash and scarfed down his toast. The three rushed out the door together and in to the bush. As they walked through the bus looking for seats, they heard a few sympathetic murmurs. Jayfeather looked angry, so Hollyleaf chose some seats in the back quickly. They sat down, Hollyleaf by the window, Jayfeather in the middle, and Lionblaze on the left side.

Across from them sat a girl with long, silky pale gray hair and blue eyes. She wore a school team T-shirt and faded, ripped jeans. She glanced at Lionblaze and gave him a small grin, then went back to staring out the window. Lionblaze felt his heart start to drum in his chest. He felt his cheeks go red and he looked at Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf something's wrong!"he told her.

Hollyleaf looked up. "What?"she asked. "Well, when that girl looked at me, my heart started beating really fast and my face felt hot."he explained. Hollyleaf grinned. "You've got a cru-ush!"she sang, and Jayfeather snorted. Jigsaw, who sat on the floor, even looked like he was grinning. Lionblaze crossed his arms and looked away. The bus stopped in front of the large school building.

All the students pushed their way out and in to the school. "What do we do first?"Hollyleaf asked. "Go to the office to get our schedules." Jayfeather said. He kneeled down. "To the office."he murmured to Jigsaw. The dog immediately began to trot at a steady pace towards the office.

The three siblings walked together. When they arrived at the office, a girl in a wheelchair with glasses squealed. "Hey Jayfeather!"she smiled, rolling up to them. Jayfeather smiled. "Hey, Briarlight." he shuffled his feet. "Well, we'll just leave you two alone." Lionblaze grinned, grabbing Hollyleaf's arm and dragging her to the counter. The office lady gave them their schedules. Lionblaze looked at his. "Gym first."he nodded approvingly. Hollyleaf sighed.

"Me too."she groaned. Lionblaze fist pumped the air and grabbed her, dragging her towards the gym. From the noise heard from outside the gym, most the class was already in there. He took a deep breath and the two walked in together. "Think fast!" a boy with sandy blonde hair yelled as a ball two girls were passing back and forth flew towards them.

Hollyleaf jumped behind Lionblaze, who jumped up and caught it. "Here!" he threw the ball back effortlessly and pulled Hollyleaf out from behind him. "Seriously?"he snorted. Hollyleaf punched his arm and he rolled his eyes, looking around. It was a big room with dark green painted bleachers, locker rooms, and 2 basketball hoops. "Pretty sweet, right?"a sudden voice beside him made him jump.

He looked to see the girl from earlier looking at him. "Oh, um, yeah! It is."he nodded. "Never caught your name." she said. "I-I'm Lionblaze!" he told her. "Cinderheart."she smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Lionblaze returned the smile with a goofy grin. She laughed. "Hey, I could introduce you to my gang."she suggested. "Your gang?" Lionblaze tipped his head. "My group of friends. We're pretty mismatched."she grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to a group of students as he blushed a deep red.

A boy with gray and white hair looked up as they approached. A girl who looked just like him, beckoned them to the empty seats beside them. "Guys, this is Lionblaze." Cinderheart motioned to him and he gave a little wave. "Lionblaze, this is Mousewhisker and Hazeltail, the geeks,"she motioned to the two Lionblaze had seen. "The parrot is Poppyfrost,"she gestured to a girl with multi colored hair who snorted, "That good looking fella is Berrynose, a popular,"she pointed at a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "And-hey where's Briarlight?"she wondered. "With my brother." Lionblaze said. Cinderheart looked at him.

"The blind kid?"she asked. Lionblaze nodded. "Sweet." Cinderheart grinned. "So that's who she was on the phone with. I tried to call her, but the line was busy."she shrugged. Suddenly the doors open and Briarlight and Jayfeather rushed in. "Sorry we're late! We might have...got lost in the halls." Briarlight giggled, and Jayfeather just looked embarrassed. "My bad."he muttered. "Hey prince charming and Briarlight! Over here!" Cinderheart called. Jayfeather blinked and Briarlight grabbed his arm and wheeled herself over, dragging him with her.

An idea popped up in Lionblaze's head. He winked at the others and stuck out his foot a bit. Jayfeather yelped as he tripped over it and Briarlight reached out and wrapped her and around his waist so he didn't fall. They both blushed furiously as Berrynose whistled. "Hey brother." Lionblaze grinned. Jayfeather gave him a blind glare. "Shutup."he muttered, face still red. "Anyway, welcome to the school!" Cinderheart suddenly gasped and grabbed Lionblaze's arm and dragged him over to where a few papers were taped to the wall with Jayfeather and Briarlight following. "Have you checked out all the clubs yet?"she asked.

Lionblaze shook his head. "Not yet." "Well, do it now!" Briarlight gestures to the list on the wall. "Let's see, there's band, choir, chess club, ballet, basketball, cheerleading, baseball-wait, knitting clubs a thing?" Cinderheart sounded amazed. "I think Lionblaze should join that."snorted Jayfeather. "Pfft. Yeah right. That's about as likely as you joining chess club." Lionblaze retorted. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Maybe I could join cheerleading." Hollyleaf spoke suddenly, making them jump.

He hadn't noticed her approach. "No, you don't want to do that." Briarlight warned. "Why?"Hollyleaf asked. "THAT'S why." Cinderheart pointed to a girl approaching them. Light, long blonde hair hung down her back, and she stared at them with icy blue eyes. She wore a sweater and short skirt, and she was obviously wearing a bunch of makeup. Boys drooled over her, he could already see them.

"That's Honeyfern. The most popular popular that ever was popular." Briarlight sighed. "Well! Look here, if it isn't the new kids, the dorks, and the disabled!" Honeyfern smirked. Jayfeather took a step forward and opened his mouth. Hollyleaf slapped her hand over it and pulled him back. "Not worth it, Jay."she sighed.

Lionblaze could see the others were under her spell, shuffling their feet and frowning at the floor. "What was he gonna do anyway, bite me?"she laughed. Lionblaze was tempted to bite a chunk out of her arm then. "Who ARE you losers anyway?"she put a hand on her hip. "Er, I'm Lionblaze, and that's my sister Hollyleaf and my brother Jayfeather." He cautiously introduced himself. Honeyfern stared at him. "Well, so long as you know your place , your no threat to me."

she flipped her hair and walked away. "What the heck just happened?" Jayfeather frowned. "She just ranked you." Briarlight explained. "She RANKED us?"Hollyleaf blinked. "You guys are with us, the dorks, apparently." Cinderheart growled. "Uh, oh! I heard we're getting exchange students from the other towns!" Briarlight changed the subject. "Oh yes." Berrynose butted in. "I already know who." he smirked. "Who?" Lionblaze asked. "Us."

They all jumped again at the voice behind them. They hasn't noticed the new students behind them. One was girl with auburn hair and freckles, one was a boy with black hair and a black jacket, there were two twin girls who had light gray hair, and then Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. "Oh girl that top is not for you." Dawnpelt informed Hollyleaf.

"NOOOOOO NOT DAWNPELT!" Jayfeather and Lionblaze both yelled at the same time, Lionblaze dropping dramatically to his knees and Jayfeather crouching behind him. Dawnpelt pouted and crossed her arms. "Does the coach even teach?" asked the girl with auburn hair. "Not really." Berrynose snorted.

Jayfeather was still using Lionblaze as a human shield. Lionblaze shrugged his brother off and took a step forward. "HI IM LIONBLAZE." he informed them loudly. The others all covered their ears and glared at him. He grinned in apology. "I'm Breezpelt, that's Heathertail, Hollowflight and Icewing, and you know the Shadow people." The boy in black said, eyeing them critically.

"I'LL TAKE YOU TO GO GET RAAA-AAAANKED." Mousewhisker shouted and dragged them away. "O-kayyyy. Let's go use my powers of awkwardness to have some fun." Lionblaze did jazz hands and Cinderheart grinned. "After school, do you wanna go to our hang out place?" Cinderheart invited them. Lionblaze did a little curtsey. "I'd be delighted to." he said in a formal voice. Then he opened his backpack and pulled something out. Hollyleaf face palmed and Jayfeather sighed, guessing what it was. IT WAS THE FREAKIN LAMP.


	3. Back to School Party?

**Reply to reviews:**

**DCB: Thanks! And noted.**

**Breath of the Forest: XD. Yes, she is, but she kinda just disowned them because who needs sisters in her point of view. Don't question she system or she's coming for you. Run.**

**XEagleheartX: I love you. I just love you for that idea. X3 I'm gonna do it.**

"IM HOME HOUSE AND ALL THAT INHABIT IT!" yelled Lionblaze, making Hollyleaf snort and cover her ears. She brushed a lock of black hair out of her face and walked in to the kitchen, grabbing a water and throwing one to each of her brothers. Lionblaze caught his and Jayfeather got nailed in the face.

"Ow! Hollyleaf!" he snapped. Holyleaf whistled innocently as Brambleclaw walked in. "How was school?" he asked warmly. "HORRIBLE." Hollyleaf yelled. "AWESOME!" shouted Lionblaze. "Tolerable." Jayfeather shrugged. "That's nice." Squirrelflight smiled and handed each of them a chocolate cupcake.

"I made them!" she announced. "No, I did." snorted Brambleclaw. They all knew that their dad was the cook in the family. "You mean you took over!" their mom rolled her eyes and ruffled Lionblaze's hair. He ducked away and stuffed the cupcake in his mouth. "By the way, we're hosting a neighborhood back to school party. All your classmates will be there."

Hollyleaf grinned as Lionblaze choked on his mouthful of cupcake. "What?!"he swallowed. "EVERYONE?"he blinked. "Yup." Brambleclaw nodded. "NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT DAWNPELT!" Jayfeather yelled. He ran upstairs, Jigsaw two steps ahead of him as always.

(LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEZ)

Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Briarlight, the transfers, Berrynose, the populars, and some others arrived at the house. Jayfeather didn't realize, because he was in his room. He ran his fingers gently along the length of his smooth wooden flute. He felt the scratches on it and closed his bright blue eyes. He had always felt some sort of connection with the flute, crazy as it sounds.

The scratches had to mean something, along with the fact he found it in the woods. Jayfeather sighed and lifted the instrument to his lips. Playing always made him feel good. He played a concert b-flat, first, tuning. He was about to play a song when he heard a knocking on his door. "No ones in here!" he called.

There was a laugh. "Jayfeather, it's Cinderheart. Get in here, everyone's arrived." she retorted. "Go away!" he responded, putting his flute in the case. Just then the door opened and Lionblaze barged in. "Seriously?!"he glared at Lionblaze. "I'll get him ready, you go ahead." Jayfeather's brother told Cinderheart.

She nodded and ran downstairs. Lionblaze walked over. "C'mon, get dressed." he encouraged his brother. "I am dressed." muttered Jayfeather. "Noooooo, wear this!" Lionblaze gave Jayfeather a shirt. "How do I know you're not making me look stupid?"Jayfeather dropped the shirt. Lionblaze frowned.

"Come oooon. You need to look human!" his brother handed him the shirt again. Jayfeather sighed. "You never give up do you?" He went into the closet and came out a moment later with the shirt on. It was a light blue that made his eyes look like an effect in a movie. Lionblaze jumped up and down.

"Good! Cause there's gonna be girls here." he dragged Jayfeather down the stairs and they walked in to the living room. He still couldn't believe his parents had invited EVERYONE over for a stupid back to school party. The teens were given the bottom floor and the adults went up to the attic. It was much nicer than it sounded. "Hey price charming!"

That was Cinderheart's nickname for Jayfeather since he and Briarlight started hanging out. "You too Lionblaze!" she called, and Jayfeather walked over with Lionblaze. "Hmm?" he asked. "This is Foxleap and Icecloud!" she said. "Why isn't he looking at us?" he just caught Icecloud's whisper.

He rested his sharp, brilliant blue gaze on her. "Do you want me to look at you!" he asked, staring. He could sense The two teens panic. He sighed and relaxed. "I'm blind." he told them. "Sorry." muttered Foxleap.

Suddenly Toadstep ran over. "GUYS! THE POPULARS ARE COMING! RUUUUN!" he yelled dramatically.

(Lionblaze's POV)

"NOOOOO NOT DAWNPELT!" he had learned a while ago his cousin had joined the populars. "Jayfeather, shield me!" he shrieked, holding his younger brother like a human shield. "Let go of me!" snapped Jayfeather.

Lionblaze screamed in mock horror as the populars entered the room slowly. Dawnpelt ran over. "Ew, Lionblaze, didn't I tell you to comb your hair?" she snorted. Lionblaze scratched his head and wiped his hand on her shoulder. "I have fleas." he grinned. She yelled at him and stamped away.

"Good job, brother!" Hollyleaf grinned. "You don't, really?" Jayfeather asked. Lionblaze laughed. "Of course not." he assured his brother. The populars huddled together and whispered, glancing at him and his friends. "HEY GUYS LET'S GO DO SOMETHING!" Toadstep yelled and raced outside.

The others all followed him, laughing and shoving one another. Lionblaze grunted as he hauled himself up a tree and jumped on Foxleap. He yelped and the two wrestled. "Stop being such boys." snorted Hollyleaf. Jayfeather was walking slowly towards the woods, looking lost in his thoughts. "I have an idea. Let's play war!" shouted Foxleap, pushing Lionblaze off him.

"That's for kids. We're teenagers now." Mousewhisker pointed out. "Yeah, but we can consider this practice for when we're warriors fighting for our town. " He looked at Lionblaze. "Whadda you th-"he broke off when he saw Lionblaze already had mud on his face like war paint.

"THUNDER! THUNDER!" he yelled, charging at Mousewhisker, who doged, tripping Lionblaze as he ran by. Hazeltail, Berrynose, and Hollyleaf represented River.

Cinderheart, Toadstep, and Icecloud represented Wind.

Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost and the newly introduced Bumblestripe were shadow.

Lionblaze, Foxleap, and Blossomfall were Thunder.

Jayfeather was the medic.

"Town of River, attack!"yelled Hazeltail, charging. Lionblaze dodged Poppyfrost as she ran at him. The rules were, if you were pinned, you are taken prisoner, and had to walk like you were in handcuffs. If you think you are about to get pinned, call the medic and if he makes it in time and tags you, you are invincible for thirty seconds. Lionblaze gasped as he felt someone bump his back.

He spun around just as Cinderheart tackled him. She took him by surprise, and, attempted to pin his arms above his head. Lionblaze reached up and grabbed her shoulders, using his greater weight to roll over so he was on top. He grinned down at her. "I win." he told her. She snorted. "I noticed," she said, scrambling out from under him.

He took her to the prisoners place, under a pine tree. Blossomfall, Berrynose, Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail were prisoners. That meant he and Foxleap still represented Thunder. River was out, two remained of Wind, and two remained of Shadow. He heard Foxleap yell.

"Medic!" he was struggling underneath Icecloud. Jayfeather raced over and tagged him before his sister could pin him. Icecloud cursed and ran back into the mock battle. Lionblaze yelped as Toadfoot crashed in to him and pinned his arms above his head before he could call for Jayfeather.

"Yes!" he cried triumphantly. Lionblaze stuck his tongue out at him and scrambled up, putting his hands up in surrender. Luckily, by this time, there was only Foxleap and Poppyfrost. "GO FOXLEAP!" Lionblaze cheered. Foxleap knocked her legs out from under her with a quick swipe of his leg and jumped on her, punning her arms. "FOXLEAP! FOXLEAP!" the thunder team cheered, running over and lifting the redhead up on their shoulders. The others grinned.

"Kids? It's time to-"Squirrelflight stuck her head out and gasped when she saw the messy clothes and mud streaked faces. "What happened!?"she gasped. "War happened, mother." Hollyleaf said. Lionblaze nodded. Dawnpelt stuck her head out. As if on que, the whole bunch all fell to their knees and screamed, "NOOOOOO NOT DAWNPELT!"

"Shutup. We made food." Dawnpelt muttered. "YAY! FOOD!" Lionblaze shouted, and the guys all ran in except Jayfeather, who was checking a bruise on Hollyleaf. He could tell from the temperature how hot it was. "Hmm. Just walk it off." he told her, and they all went inside.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELUNELINEZ

Lionblaze choked on his pizza as Toadstep balanced a spoon on his nose. "Stop goofing around." sighed Honeyfern from where the populars were sitting. "YOU NO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" shouted Foxleap, stuffing his napkin into his shirt like a lady and holding his soda with a pinky extended. "You look very pretty, Foxleap." Cinderheart commented.

"I'd date him if I were a guy." Toadstep said. They all looked at him. "What?" Lionblaze blinked. "Nothing." whispered Toadstep. Jayfeather grinned. Toadstep snorted and threw a grape at him. It nailed him right in the eye. "Ow."

"Anyway, what gave you guys decided on trying out for?" Icecloud asked. "I'm going for track." Lionblaze said. "Yearbook." Hollyleaf said. "I dunno yet." Jayfeather shrugged.

"How about band? You're pretty good with that flute." Hollyleaf said. Everyone blinked. "You play the flute? Isn't that a girl instrument?" Toadstep asked. "You are a girl, Toadstep." Jayfeather retorted, making Lionblaze choke in his pizza AGAIN. "Would it kill you to chew, Lionblaze?" Cinderheart snorted.

Lionblaze looked her right in the eye, shoved the rest of the pizza in his mouth and grabbed another slice. "That's like your 6th slice!" Bumblestripe exclaimed. "Please, he must be on a diet. He normally eats the whole box." Hollyleaf snorted. "And he never gets any fatter, just clumsier." Jayfeather added.

"Oh, go away, you're skinny I could break you with one finger." Lionblaze teased. "Try, and you might lose that finger." Cinderheart warned him as Jayfeather gave him a sharp blind glare. "I killed a cat by sitting on it!" Bumblestripe said randomly."WHAT WHY WOULD YOU EVEN BRING THAT UP?!" Icecloud shrieked. Bumblestripe shrugged.

They ate in a few moments of silence. "Hey Lionblaze, you look real cute in that war paint." A popular girl suddenly said sweetly, winking. This time, Lionblaze not only choked but fell out of his chair. "W-what?! You're talking to me!"he gasped. "I don't see any other Lionblaze."the girl giggled, twirling her hair. Lionblaze blinked. "Oh, um, er, thanks?" he was confused.

"I AM CONFUZZLED." Foxleap shouted. "Me too!" Hollyleaf said as Lionblaze shrugged. Then the girl came over. "It's me! Heathertail, the transfer! Here's my number, call me." she winked and Lionblaze felt his face heat up. "S-sure?" he replied and she walked away.

He slammed his head down on the table and groaned. "Oh, I screwed that up royally." he whisper shouted, and this time everybody else choked on their food. "You got mad game." winked Foxleap.

"I don't like it. There's something not right about that girl." Jayfeather said. Hollyleaf blinked. "What?" she asked. "Not sure. I can just sense it." he narrowed his bright blue eyes and got up from the table, walking away.

Hollyleaf hummed Eye Of The Tiger as he walked away. Foxleap drummed a rhythm with his fingers on the table. Pretty soon, all of the little group of friends were in full out acapella (Is that how you spell it?).

"YYYEEEEAAH! PIZZA!" Lionblaze shouted and grabbed the nearest lamp, hugging it. The others face palmed. "Well, we'll have to go pretty soon, so I'll see you later at school. Tomorrow, come with me to that hang out place I mentioned." Cinderheart smiled. They spent the rest of the party talking about school and how much they hated it. Yay.

**I'm aware that was all over the place, but it takes a lot to type with one arm. *glares at cast* I wish bones were rubber. Anyway,R&R, and send me get well cookies! Thanks! **


End file.
